Break
by DirtyLaundry
Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed Leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with. MA all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**_Break_  
**

Show: Dark Angel

Rating:

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, nor anything else

Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with. A story that came to me whilst listening to 'Passive' by A Perfect Circle. Please let me know what you think.

_Chapter 1: Passive_

Only his training held him together when the call came in.

He had specifically told her that under no circumstances should she go through with the deal. There were kids being held captive and White wanted Max in exchange, but Alec was certain they could come up with a better plan without having to risk her.

Of course she had complained that they didn't have time and Alec had pointed out not too delicately that they didn't know if the kids were even still alive. The bottom line was they couldn't trust White at his word and Alec ordered Max to back down. In a little time Alec had formed a plan but none of it mattered now because Max had gone on alone regardless with her own half-baked plan and now she was in serious trouble. Alec had to put his feelings aside, his rage and what he feared was panic, he was a CO and he had to act like one, there was a rescue to get done.

Once they had got there the problem became painfully clear. White hadn't been behind it at all. Another familiar looking to succeed where his predecessor had failed had set the whole thing up. Max's plan to negotiate using the information she had on White's son, or at least her hope that the same information would ensure her life, had proved useless and she had been shot on sight and left to die.

The kids had been tied up in the pier and left to watch the tide come in and drown them each slowly. The rescue operation got to them in just enough time to save most of them, but Max's life was hanging precariously in the balance. Alec had gone in for her himself leading a small team to keep the path out cleared. Alec emerged carrying her, stoic and shut-off trying to block out the feel of her blood trickling down his arm. Speed ran up to help him put her down carefully in the back of their escape vehicle. Alec gave her one last look then looked up at his former unit mate.

"Do what you can for her on the way back to TC, I'll take her bike."

Speed had to resist the urge to solute hearing the edge in Alec's voice. Instead he just nodded and closed the doors as they drove away.

It didn't take long to find the Ninja and Alec rode hard to catch up with the van to provide backup if necessary. The solitude it offered him was something of a blessing. He needed the time to compose himself to get his fears in check. He was the leader of the Freak Nation for God's sake! Which meant he had to keep his head clear, he had to show them strength. So, with a trick he had developed over the years he let in all in, allowing himself five seconds to feel it all in its full force.

Slowly taking a breath...

One ... he let his blood start to boil

Two ... his eyes began to sting

Three ... he recognised the constricting of his heart as it thudded harshly in his chest

Four ... his knuckles gripped at the handlebars turning white

Five ... and then it was all locked away, gone and he was in complete control again.

As the van pulled into the compound Cindy and Logan appeared jogging out of HQ. Original Cindy had appeared expecting a quiet evening in with her Boo, Logan being Logan never waited for an invitation to come to Terminal City. They had arrived more or less together and found Terminal City in a quietly contained commotion. Eventually it was leaked to them that a rescue op had gone side ways and both Max and Alec were in the field. The call to open the gates for the in-coming retrieval team sent them quickly outside to meet them. They arrived just as Max, unconscious and bloody, was being pulled from the van. The sight immediately stopped them both leaving them paralysed until Alec pulled up along side them.

"Get her to med, they should have the crash room ready by now," Cindy watched as Speed and Falcon carried Max off and quietly followed after them, but Logan wanted answers.

"What happened?" He asked harshly steeping up to Alec as he finished dismissing the rest of the team.

"She went on a rescue mission alone and got shot." Was the clinically abridged version he recieved. Logan grabbed his arm stopping him. Alec glared down at the offending hand incredulously.

"How could you let her go on her own?!"

"I didn't!" Alec snapped. The dangerously fierce look in his eyes was enough to make Logan physically back off. An angry Alec when challenged was a frightening figure. "You hypocrite," he continued "Don't you dare lecture me about putting her in unnecessary danger." Alec shook Logan's hand off his sleeve and took off heading down to the medical facility not caring if Logan chose to follow or not.

There was a flurry of activity when he arrived at the crash room. The medics worked on her moving equipment around the room, calling out instructions to each other, working in the kind of harmony that only people born to perform surgery could possess.

"Another shot of Saline, cut the line, patch quickly..."

Cindy stood anxious and emotional as she watched them work through the glass. Logan came to stand behind her and put what he hoped to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced over to where Alec stood just far enough away to seem isolated. To anyone he looked almost unaffected, lifeless almost, but OC knew a thing or two about transgenics and she suspected a thing or two about Alec. She saw his tension reverberate around him like an aura. The power he exuded was immense, enough to discourage anyone sensible of it from disturbing him. The slight twitch in the tendons of his forearm drew her eyes down to his balled fists still caked in Max's dried blood. She longed to be able to comfort him but knew how he would not welcome it. He had to just stand there and watch helplessly, and it was killing him.

Suddenly Max flat-lined. The high-pitched squeal of the heart monitor seemed deafening to all present.

"Quick, the defibrillator."

Cindy turned away unable to bare the sight of the electrical charge make her friends lifeless body spasm. Hope was fading fast. As the old defibrillator crackled and died so did the activity. The medics stood inert, unsure whether to continue. For a long moment the only sound in the world was the sound of the heart monitor.

"No!" the sound ripped through the air as did its producer. Alec flew through the double-doors and straight up on the operating table looming over Max as if possessed. "Oh no you don't! don't you dare!" he shouted in a rage.

He brought up his fist he slammed it down on to her chest over her heart. it seemed too violent to be an act of revival, but no one moved, no one spoke. The only sounds were his voice and the beating on her chest.

"You are NOT running this time! Not again! I have had it! don't play games with me Max, don't fucking play games with me! I know you can hear me!! This is unacceptable soldier! You hear? Unacceptable!"

Logan looked about ready to intervene but Cindy stopped him. Alec continued punctuating his words with the pounding of his fist oblivious to everything but his own tempest.

"You screwed up this time, YOU DID! And you are going to face this, you are going to face me! Wake up! I said WAKEUP! Is that it? Is that all you've got? Is there nothing left?! What would you do if I walked away?! What if I walked away? Where is your fight? where is the tough girl act now? Maybe your better off this way! go ahead and play dead, I know you can hear this, so go ahead and play dead, You coward! you disappoint me, do you hear?! YOU FUCKING DISAPPOINT ME!!"

With one last pound the tirade died and was replaced by the comparatively meagre blip on the heart monitor.

Then another blip

and another

and another.

A pulse.

Alec's face cleared and his eye snapped up to the screen of the monitor to see the thin green line flick up and down. Suddenly he jumped off her and backed away finally taking in all the other faces in the room but he couldn't look at them he just stared distractedly at her. No one else in the room breathed just stared in disbelief at what had unfolded over the last thirty seconds.

"Don't just stand there, help her!" Alec growled. Even as the activity resumed in the room he continued to stare a moment longer oblivious to the two pairs of eyes still on him from the other side of the door. Then he turned and left.

Logan and Cindy stared after him terrified and yet somehow in awe of the man who they realised they still comprehended so little about.

A/N: It has been ages since I posted anything. But I found this lurking among my notes and scraps and thought it might be good enough to post. I'm still a bit unsure about it so I could really do with some feedback. Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

**The Break**

Show: Dark Angel

Rating:M

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, nor anything else

Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with.

**Chapter 2: Back **

Max felt heavy and inexplicably tired, so why she was waking up was a complete mystery to her. She tried to take a deep breath but was stopped by a blinding pain in her chest that caused her to break out into a convulsing cough. Cindy who had been drifting off in the chair beside the bed was suddenly very awake. Despite the violent coughs and gasping breaths Cindy couldn't help but feel relieved that her friend was finally awake.

"Max ... Max ..." She called gently as she took her friends hand. Max's eyes gradually adjusted to the change in light and focused on her friend sitting close by.

"Hey." She said her voice very slight, it was quite an effort to produce any sound at all. Her free hand moved slowly to her aching chest and lay to rest over her heart where the pain was most acute.

"Hey baby girl."

"What are you doing here?" OC chuckled,

"We had a date remember?" Max's forehead creased.

"Oh right," Slowly she looked around taking in the whole room for the first time, "What am I doing here?"

"What you forget your amateur heroics already?" Max frowned again before the memories of her botched mission came flooding back to her. Her eyes widened and forgetting her condition again she tried to sit up.

"The kids!...the kids... they're tied up under the pier! some one needs to..." The pain was devastating and she found herself coughing under the strain again. Cindy put a hand on her chest trying to stop her attempts to get up.

"It's ok Boo, it's ok, chill Boo. The team got to 'em in time." Max started to calm down. The on-call medic rushed in hearing the commotion and started to do some checks, increasing the morphine dosage now that the patient was awake and it was safe enough to do so. Cindy watched uncharacteristically quietly as the medic worked. Max kept her eyes on her sullen friend as she was helped to sit up.

"What?" She asked almost timidly. Cindy shook her head, tears forming in her eyes but said nothing until the medic had left them.

"You could have died. You went out there alone, and came back all bloody. I though I was watching you die..." Cindy trailed off to wipe away her tears. Max felt deeply guilty, she had certainly never intended for any of this.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, but Cindy shook her head, she had already forgiven her, she would forgive Max anything.

"Don't you fret, anyway, It's not me you should be 'pologisin' to." She said giving Max a pointed look, Max didn't have to guess who she meant.

"Has he been by?"

"Sorry Boo, I ain't seen yo boy since..." She trailed off unsure how to continue as the last time she'd seen him, raging and out of control, passed through her mind. "What can I say he's a busy guy."

"Right." Max said trying not to sound disappointed but what did she expect? He would no doubt be angry with her for not waiting for him to make a plan. Either that or he was waiting to laugh at her or sing 'I told you so.' A defensive wave of anger ran through her. "So he should be," She said. Cindy looked up at her friend but bit her lip letting the comment slide this time. Max had no idea what had happened, how could she? and she was damn sure no one was likely to tell her unless she did. It was very much between her and Alec but she was sure it was far from over.

"How are you feelin' Suga?" She asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Ugh," Max complained rubbing her chest, "like I've been smacked with a sledge hammer." Cindy's gaze became hard again and she shifted uncomfortably at the memories those words brought.

"It'll pass."

"I hope so. How long was I out?"

"Three days. Logan was here for the first but he had some things to do. Dog-boy came by but he was mewin' and whinin' so much I had ta shift his ass and tell him to go make his self useful..." OC mentioned her few other visitors who strangely enough briefly included Mole, who on good days was not her biggest fan. It seemed that everyone had been by except...

"Everyone but Alec." She said out loud. She wouldn't allow herself to feel hurt so, "If he doesn't care then I don't care. If he'd come up with a plan then I wouldn't have had to go on my own." She failed to disguise her feelings. As she looked up at her friend she caught that hard yet uncomfortable look in her eyes again and now it was beginning to irritate her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Max asked feeling irked. Cindy looked at her debating for a moment as to what to say.

"Max, Honey, there's something you need to know before you go bitin' at heads ... its about Alec."

"What about him? don't tell me your taking his side."

"There are no sides!" Cindy scolded "The boy saved your life!"

"What?"

"_He _went in to get you, _he _was the one to carry you out, and when everyone else had lost hope _he _was the one who brought you back to life." Max was stunned and sat her mouth gaping with nothing to say to this new revelation. She wasn't surprised that he had gone after her, she was glad in fact but she hadn't quite realised how serious her condition had been, nor how close to death she had been.

"You were in such a state," Cindy continued shaking her head, "I mean with you girl, I seen things no one ever sees, but I ain't never seen so much blood as that in my life. I thought you were a goner for sure, we all did, even your medics...everyone 'cept your boy, and he just lost it." Max frowned in confusion. "He'd been wound tighter than a pocket watch. That stunt you pulled got him all riled up, and then he just ... he just broke. I aint never seen anyone snap like that ever." Max looked concerned.

"I'm telling you boo, keep out of his way for a while, he is on the edge."

"Ok I get it, so he's angry." Max said hoping to change the subject, no enjoying the dark shade of shame that seemed to be settling over her.

"I think its deeper than that boo." Max said nothing and Cindy decided maybe she'd said enough. She looked at her crest fallen friend and tried to brighten up. The atmosphere in the room had become far too heavy and Cindy hated being the reason for it. "Anyway, enough doom and gloom suga you're ok and that's all that matters. We're supposed to be on a date but a slumber party seems more appropriate, so whadda ya say we pop some corn and paint our nails?"

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews, I really need the encouragement. This chapter is a bit patchy so I might rewrite it later but i wanted to get the story out there so let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Break**

Show: Dark Angel

Rating: M

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, nor anything else

Summary: Even super-soldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with.

**Chapter 3: What's Done**

Cindy fell asleep in the chair by the bed, but Max couldn't sleep. She'd been thinking over what OC had told her and either her conscience or her pride wouldn't let her forget about it. Something else was going on. It seemed that a confrontation was going to be inevitable and if so then it was going to be on her terms not his, she decided. She figured Alec was probably just waiting for her to recover enough so that he could kill her himself but she'd be damned if she was going to give him the satisfaction. Max glanced over at her old friend making sure she was asleep before she attempted to get up. She moved slowly flinching in pain as she stood on her own feet for the first time since her trauma. Her body had endured a lot and despite the morphine and her enhanced healing capabilities she still felt every movement acutely. She pulled on a hoody and after one last lingering look at this place of calm she went in search of her storm.

If he was as busy as everyone said then she would find Alec at HQ. She moved as quickly as physically possible over to the building at the centre of all Terminal City's activity and fortunately for her not more than a block from the infirmary. As she stepped inside a strange hush seemed to pass through the room. She ignored it. She was sure she looked bad, she felt drained from the effort of getting just this far and already sweating from what, for anyone else, should have been an easy trip. She leant against the wall to catch her breath while she scanned the room for her target.

She soon spotted him standing on the raised platforms dressed all in black talking to two of the boys from salvage. He clearly hadn't seen her and for now she was happy to let it remain that way until she felt brave enough to confront him, preferably away from prying eyes. He was giving orders she was sure of it. It was the way his brow nit together and his stance was strong yet open. There was something different about the way he was addressing them though, his usual happy-go-lucky wink-and-a-smile approach was missing, she could tell by their straight backs and tense shoulders. For this now somewhat objective distance he looked powerful. The conversation she'd been watching finished and as his two companions barely stopped themselves from saluting he walked off up to his office. Max saw her opportunity and took it. Mole and Dix exchanged looks as they watched her mount the staircase.

"Uh oh." Dix mumbled

"What I wouldn't give for front row seats to that show." Mole chuckled.

-----------

Max walked in without knocking and stood just inside the doorway. He was standing in front of his desk organising the contents of his rucksack clearly gearing up for a heist. She recognised his black op gear: the black high-necked sweater, black cargo pants and his leather fingerless gloves. The lack of his usual casual ease made her hesitate, and suddenly she wasn't sure about how to broach this 'confrontation.' She didn't want to provoke him too soon. When she saw his hand still over the Glock he had laid on the table she knew she was out of time.

He knew she was there.

He took a deep breath to brace himself before turning slowly towards her. His face was guarded but his eye were dark and dangerous.

"Hi" she said venturing a smile.

"You shouldn't be here." he said turning back around to finish with his preparations.

"Why not?" Max said barely keeping her anger at being so coolly brushed off, in check.

"Because you should be getting yourself right." He said evenly. Max softened a little.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I can see you're not, you're barely standing..."

"I'm fine." She insisted. Alec slammed the bag down on the table making her flinch.

"Why don't you ever listen to me!?" He shouted staring hard down at her. If she had wanted him to look at her before it was not like this and it certainly wasn't now. The ice in his eyes and the ferocity behind them made her want to squirm. She had never found him intimidating until now, but she refused to show it and she refused to back down.

"I can do whatever I damn well please."

"Oh and fuck everyone else! Is that it? Who cares what anyone else thinks or feels or wants? huh?!"

"It's my life, I can do what I want with it."

"Including throwing it away!?" Alec was beyond angry, he had passed that point days ago and now his whole body quivered with fury. Max could feel it rolling off him in waves and it made her falter. She registered the danger that was there and for the first time she thought perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea. Alec saw her shutter and reigned himself in.

"I didn't want to do this now." He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I have work to do." He turned away, dismissing her a second time.

"What is wrong with you?!" Max was more hurt than she should be, "What?! I haven't said two words to you and you fly off the handle?! is it because I haven't said thank you?"

"Thank you?! I don't want gratitude." He growled, looking at her again.

"What _do _you want?"

"An apology for a start."

"An apology?!" she said incredulously, "For what?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Alec laughed but there was no mirth behind it, "You can not be serious? You're going to tell me you have no idea why I might be angry? That you hadn't expected some consequences to your little stunt? Did you think I would just brush it off? dust it under the carpet? You are going to face this Max."

As his words ricocheted around her head she had a sudden flash of de ja vu. And a desperate voice surfaced shouting '_You screwed up this time, YOU DID! And you are going to face this' _in a memory but she couldn't quite place.

"Fine, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Oh please say it like you mean it Max." Alec said and the sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Fine, you clearly have something to say, so lets have it." She said her own anger giving her the strength to challenge him, "Give it to me then. The whole speech, come on. Say what you mean Alec, lets not beat about the bush. Tell me how you feel. Tell me I'm stupid, go ahead list my faults, give me all the reasons you dislike me so much, why I'm a bad example. Come on, I can take it and you've clearly been storing it up. Tell why I'm not worth your time. Don't disappoint me now Alec." Alec's face shut down quickly and the fight she wanted was no longer facing her. In fact she found it hard to discern any feelings in him at all, good or bad.

"Max...I'm done with this," Alec said gesturing between them, "I have a job to do, a job _you _handed me. I going to do what is best for everyone, so don't flatter yourself into thinking this was anything to do with you or us. We are through. You've made it clear you don't want my help, so I don't care for yours. You're going to stay out of things from now on and you are going to stay out of my way, we are done." Max stepped back as if physically struck. She was speechless, Alec had never been so cold with her nor so absolutely serious. Someone knocked and then Speed appeared at the door also dressed in black.

"Its time." He said addressing Alec. Alec just nodded and went to leave but Max grabbed his arm.

"What, that's it?" She asked desperately.

"It's enough." He shook her arm off and left pushing past Speed on his way out. Speed hesitated watching Max a moment as she looked away from the door to hide her face. It seemed strange how she who had once been held so high now seemed so small.

"Are you okay Max?" he ventured.

"Fine." She said shortly. As she heard him leave, clicking the door shut quietly after him, she let the tears that had been threatening to fall all this time tumble down her cheeks.

Alone, she began to cry in earnest.

A/N: Two chapters posted at once! I'm surprised at myself. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Break**_

Show: Dark Angel

Rating: M

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, nor anything else

Summary: Even super-soldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with. A story that came to me whilst listening to 'Passive' by A Perfect Circle. Please let me know what you think.

I wrote this chapter listening to the soundtrack to 'Requiem for a Dream' but I don't think it has come out that dark.

**Chapter 4: About a Boy...**

She sat pushing her food around her plate, she either had no appetite or was too preoccupied to bring herself to eat. Logan tried to keep as silent as possible in the hope that he would dissuade her from pursuing her current line of discussion much further.

"What am I supposed to do now? its not like he's left me with a choice. And it just seems so unfair, I mean I'm the one that nearly died. He's just so urh, unreasonable." She growled clearly frustrated. Logan sighed as he began to lose his own appetite. It seemed so painfully obvious to him what was going on and yet she had no idea which just seemed to make it worse. He had often been of a jealous complexion when it came to her relationship with Alec, so it was possible that his deductions were somewhat biased and unfounded but that didn't make him feel any better.

"... and you know what else?" she continued.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me." Logan sighed gruffly, making Max pause mid thought. "because I just _love _hearing about Alec." He continued more bitterly than he had intended.

"What?"

"You've never stopped complaining about him. Before it was about how he was no good, how many stupid things he had done, and how he irritated you with his endless yapping. Now that he's stopped, I have to listen to you complain about his lack of yapping which seems to drive you even crazier." Max was stunned and said nothing. It was true that Alec had been on her mind lately but that was understandable. Their roles had completely reversed. She was now in the dog house while he held the moral high ground. She had hoped that after everything they had been through together they were at least good friends. She couldn't deny that he had always had her back but now it seemed he had decided he'd had enough of their situation, or worse, that he'd had enough of her. She was hurt, so yeah, these recent events had been at the forefront of her concerns. In past he was making a nuisance of himself so often it was hard not to have something to say about it. So why was Logan all bent out of shape about it? usually he couldn't wait to jump on the anti-Alec band wagon. "I thought you'd be happy once he stopped talking?" He continued.

Max looked down as if ashamed "So did I ... but not like this." Logan tried to keep his feelings in check, very aware that he was becoming irrational. He looked up at Max who sat across the table, staring off into the air. He tried to tell himself she is just missing the companionship of a friend but it seemed so hard for him not to picture the situation otherwise. It was too much like a boy pulling a girls hair in the playground because its the only way he knows how to get her attention; because its the only way he knows how to show he likes her.

"I wonder if you talk about me this much when I'm not around?" Logan thought out loud.

"What do you mean? I don't complain about you." Max frowned

"I thought that maybe this was the one thing I had over him, but now I think I envy him this too."

"What are you talking about?" Logan looked at Max hard for a long moment.

"I just wish I was on your mind as much as Alec seems to be." Logan looked back down at his food and grudgingly shovelled a spoon full into his mouth. Max didn't appreciate feeling under attack again. It seemed ever since she'd woken up she couldn't do anything right and all she got were stern words and angry looks. Enough was enough.

"On my mind?! I've been cut off! I'm out of the loop on everything. I've nothing to do and no one is talking to me. I can't help because he's in charge and he wont let me! he hates me! Which makes a huge difference to my life! So excuse me if it crops up every now and then." Max growled sticking her fork murderously into a piece of chicken.

"He doesn't hate you." Logan said lowly.

"Oh yeah, right, he's clearly my number one fan." Max glared at Logan waiting for his interpretation, or just another excuse to rant and relieve her own frustration. Logan became uncomfortable with the way the conversation was progressing.

"You know what, lets not talk about this, lets just ... just talk about something else."

But they didn't.

They sat in silence: one ignoring the silence determined to seethe; the other afraid that there wasn't really anything left to talk about between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby boo, how's tricks?" Alec looked up to see OC leaning against the door frame almost silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Hey," he smiled lightly "You off already."

"'fraid so." Cindy wandered in looking over the weapons Alec was cleaning. All it's separate components were laid out neatly on an oily blue cloth. She often wondered why any of them took so long with their weapon maintenance when they could assemble and disassemble them in the blink of an eye.

"Don't worry about Normal, I've already sweetened him up for you." Alec said returning to his chore.

"I knew you would," She smiled "You're well trained." Still standing someway behind him she looked him over carefully before opening her arms and stepping forward. "Come 'ere."

Alec looked round at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Original Cindy needs a hug and you look like the man for the job." Alec's lips twitched with the ghost of the smirk he was so well known for. He rolled his eyes and got up as if it were a real chore and walked over to give her a hug. Cindy hugged him tightly perturbed by the absolute tension in every fibre of his body. Alec tried to fight it but it was good to be held by a friend who cared.

Maybe she wasn't the only one who needed it.

His muscular tension eased a bit making OC smile at her accomplishment no matter how small it was.

"Thank you," She whispered, Alec tensed again and moved slightly away. Cindy looked him in the eye, "I'm not saying it for her, I'm saying it for me. Thank you for saving her." Alec's eyes flickered with something and his brow quivered for a moment but he said nothing. "You did good."

Alec looked away as he disengaged from her. He battled with himself for sometime in silence, unsure whether to ask or not. Cindy could see the lines of stress on his face and the twitching of the muscles in his jaw. "How is...?" he began when Cindy cut him off.

"She's fine." Alec nodded once still not looking at her, "She misses you."

Alec's face cracked and he released a short burst of laughter that was soon followed by another, and another until he couldn't contain himself. His laughter wasn't hard, it was breathy but continuous and uncontrolled. Cindy watched him concerned as he doubled over. Of all the Transgenics she had met Alec had always been the most unpredictable, but at least she felt she could read him. Right now he was walking around like the eye of the storm, standing in it you couldn't be sure when it would end and when the world might turn grey once again.

"What's the joke?"

"No joke." Alec said his laughter dying down, "But its better than crying, isn't it?"

"You losin' it Boo." At that Alec stilled. He looked at her with hard eyes as if staring right through her. Slowly he started to walk towards her.

"Why? does that scare you?"

Cindy stood her ground "No."

Alec stopped in front of her as if testing the truth of her words. Then he smiled "Well it scares the shit out of me. Come on, I'll walk you out."

A/N: ok, well I'm not sure what I think of it but hopefully you do, so please review and I promise to write more. thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Break**

Show: Dark Angel

Rating: M

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, or anything else

Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with.

A/N: Sorry about the wait for the post but I've been worked off my feet. I have the next chapter written in rough just need an afternoon to myself to type it up. But in the mean time...

Chapter 5: Make or…

Max paced up and down outside HQ wringing her hands trying to work up the courage to go inside. Since her near death experience everyone had been noticing a change in Alec and it seemed she was not the only one mourning the loss of the sometimes cocky but ever cheerful rouge he had been known to be. Everyone seemed to blame her for it which made her current role as peripheral observer to all of TC's activities much worse because now Alec was not the only one not talking to her. She had been sulking for a long time but she managed to shake herself out of it. She was Max for god's sake, she took down Manticore, she evaded Lydecker for years, and now she was cowering and moping and doing nothing? No way. She was no coward. These thoughts had fuelled her to the door of HQ determined to face things like Alec wanted, determined to face Alec and make him talk to her. But now standing outside the door she faltered.

"Go in." A voice called from behind her. Turing round she saw Joshua standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Hey big fella," she smiled.

"Go see Alec." Max looked towards the door, then back at her friend.

"It's not that easy," She sighed.

"Alec's tricks and treat turned sour like lemons. Max afraid to open door, afraid of what might come out. Go. Try." Max bit her lip and looked at the door a moment more. "Go make lemonade." Max smiled at Josh and went in and straight up to Alec's office where, by the looks of the tall piles of paperwork, he had been all day. He glanced up at her as she walked in but succeeded in seeming indifferent.

"Hi," Max said knowing she would get no response but she was determined to break the silent treatment. "Can we talk?" Alec didn't say a word but Max figured if he wanted her to leave he was going to have to tell her. She sat down and put her feet up on his desk. "Alec." she continued watching him for any kind of reaction: irritation, resign, joy, misery, even mild indigestion would do at this point. "I'm not going until you talk to me, this is your chance to get whatever it is out of your system, Cindy thinks your going to pop and I'm inclined to agree with her."

But Alec did nothing. For once Max was not underestimating him, he was one manicore's best and breaking him would be hard, but she had hoped that maybe he would be ready to meet her half way. "This is ridiculous. It's childish. I know you are still pissed but just ignoring me isn't going to make it all go away. It's hardly the mature way to deal with it." Max wanted to scream. This was infuriating and what was worse is that he was probably loving it. Knowing that he was winding her up was how he got his jollies, she was sure of it. But she needed to reign herself in because showing it would only make him harder to break.

She took her feet off the desk and instead leant her body forward onto it. Dirty tactics were needed here and she had an arsenal of them.

"You know there are much more fun ways not to talk to me." She offered suggestively. She was almost offended when the reaction was less than nothing. She frowned

"How about we make a deal, for every sentence you say I strip off an item of clothing? ... No? How about an item a word?"

Nothing.

Her offer was flatly ignored. In any other circumstances this situation would be funny but the light feeling of desperation that stirred in her stomach made it impossible to laugh. But if he laughed…

"Come on you've never been quiet for this long it's driving me crazy. If possible it's more annoying. It gives a new meaning to 'can't live with it, but can't live without it."

Alec started ordering his paper work and Max wondered if he planned to leave soon. Perhaps she was making some progress after all, she needed to believe it. Perhaps shock tactics would work.

"Alec, I think I'm pregnant and Mole is the father, what should I do?"

Nothing apparently.

"Actually I'm running away with Cindy, I can't deny it any longer, I'm a Lesbian."

No response.

"The runes aren't real, I've been tattooing myself."

Still nothing and now Alec really started to get up and leave. So Max got up too and pressed on.

"I'm a cross dresser that's why they call me Max." Alec shut his things in a drawer "I have starfish DNA which means I can turn my stomach inside out." He moved over to the coach "I'm not actually Max, I've been Sam all this time," He picked up his jacket and made for the door. "I'm handing myself over to White, to see if he can't finish the job."

_"_DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT THAT!!" His words ripped through the air as his fiery rage resurfaced darkening his eyes as he turned to finally speak to her. His anger burned in his eyes, clouded his features and the room seemed to momentarily vibrate with it. It stunned her into silence. And then she saw it; she watched him meticulously shut himself down and bottle-up his feelings again with frightening speed. Cindy was right he was not dealing at all.

"I'm sorry." She said calmly and sincerely as Alec reverted back to what he had been before his outburst, as if it had never happened. He turned away and started to leave again.

"Alec, please, don't do this. You can't just bottle it away. You're going to snap. Talk to me, yell at me, hit me, anything! Just don't do this. I was stupid; I know I was wrong okay. I walk around like I've got a stick up my ass, like I'm untouchable, like I'm the queen of the universe, I know and I'm sorry, Alec?!" Alec opened the door of his office and looked down as a number of Transgenics below scattered below him trying to disguise the fact that they had obviously been listening. He had made it down two steps when Max's hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve. She held on to it like a vice halting him but he did not turn around.

"Alec," Max whispered "You said you wanted me to face this, well here I am ready to take the consequences but I need you to tell me how, I need to you to explain my crime so I can understand my punishment. I need you to ... I just need you." Max watched the back of his head with bated breath. "Alec, I need you." She said again.

Nothing happened for a long time.

"Damn it." Alec whispered to himself shaking his head. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. Her face was determined and her eyes seemed hopeful.

"Please." She whispered. Alec sighed and looked back around at the room below.

"Follow me." He murmured and then walked on. Max moved quickly to fall in behind him following him through HQ, out across the quad and away from prying eyes. He led her into a warehouse that had been used for vehicle storage and repairs. Max looked around at the space devoid of life, occupied only by a single open topped truck and a Cadillac that was half taken apart.

Max looked back around at Alec and began to lose her nerve again as he started to lock them in together, alone.

A/N: hmmmm, There's a slightly different feel to this chapter. See what you think. More to follow shortly I promise. Thanks. Really appreciate the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Break**

Show: Dark Angel

Rating: M

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, or anything else

Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with.

**Chapter 6: Providence**

There was a tense moment of silence between them as Alec kept moving about the space as if checking they were really alone. Max just stood rigid in the middle of the room warily waiting for him to start.

Alec stopped by the tool bench facing away from her and fingered the spark plugs that were lined up there. He picked up a crow bar and turned it over in his hands.

"Look Max," He said "I'm doing this for your own good."

"Doing what? Blanking me? Cutting me out of Terminal city affairs?" She spoke evenly but couldn't help but sound bitter.

"Hey, you brought that on yourself." Alec snapped turning at last to face her.

"So it's a punishment?"

"You wanted me to take charge," Alec stood forward spreading his arms "so this is me taking charge."

"You're making an example of me then."

"I'm making the perfect example of you, Max." Alec cheered, "It doesn't matter how high and mighty you are. If you break the rules the results are the same. _You_ create the situation, _you _face the consequences."

Max crossed her arms and pouted angrily "Well if your mission was to make me miserable, congratulations you've got the job done."

"Oh right, because this is all about how you feel. Do you think you could drop the self pitying act for five minutes? It's always the same with you. It's always about how you suffer, about how much you have had to deal with. Well what if it's not about you? What if it's about everyone else? What if it's about me?" The dangerous light was back in his eye. Max stepped back as she recognised it, burying her hurt as she reminded herself she was here to resolve things. Alec sighed and rubbed one hand hard against his temple.

"Miserable," He repeated bitterly, "I'm fuckin' miserable. I'm tired, I'm stressed, I'm under appreciated and I feel ... betrayed."

Max frowned "Betrayed?" She stepped forward concerned, her hand reaching toward him. "Who betrayed you?"

"You did!" His head snapped up, his words incredulous, his blazing eyes boring into hers. "You gave me this job and for a moment I thought that we'd finally gotten past all our crap, that you trusted me, that someone believed in me and I was finally where I was supposed to be. Just for you to go and throw it all in my face by openly challenging me, and then ignoring my orders altogether. Proving that you never had any faith in me and giving everyone else a reason to doubt me. I can deal with you thinking so little of me; you've never tried to hide your low opinion ..."

Max shot forward urgently at this "No! I don't have ..."

"Shut up!" Alec shouted harshly slamming his fist down on the car bonnet beside him, "You wanted the truth, so you are going to have it, the whole unabridged truth." Alec started pacing to work out some of his rage that just kept bubbling up. Max looked away feeling keenly how much of a role reversal this really was compared to a year ago.

"I can understand why you might not care about yourself," Alec stopped as his voice levelled out, "You've always favoured a little self sacrifice ... or maybe its self deprecation, I know all about self hate..." Alec looked down his fist forming tight trembling balls at his sides. "But do you really care so little about the rest of us?"

Max was taken aback "What?"

"To throw your life away like it was nothing! To go out on suicide missions on your own! I know you hate being manticore's prize science project but tough shit, that doesn't give you the right to forget about the rest of the human race. And did you not think what it would mean to your friends? And the 'family' that you harp on about so much? Or the city of freaks that look up to you like their guide?" Max had the decency to look ashamed, Alec was visibly shaking. He was an emotional barrage and though it scared her Max tried to touch him, to settle him down. But Alec shook her off.

"It's not like I meant to go and die! Look at me, I'm right here, I didn't die." She said trying to keep her voice level but Max never took criticism well.

"You did! You died, you were dead ...you were dead. For a few minutes you were gone and I just ..." Alec shook his head as the rest of his sentence died. His fists were tightly balled at his side and in that moment of silence his jaw was clenched tightly shut. He was unbelievably frustrated with himself. A Deep growl erupted from his throat and he kick the Cadillac with such force that it almost toppled straight over.

He looked down at his hands as if he could see the thin threads of his sanity slip through them. He closed his eyes and tried not to remember that night, the way he'd lost control but all those same feelings came cascading to the surface and he couldn't seem to suppress them anymore. And it scared the shit out of him.

Alec slumped against the car and slid to the floor as images of his ferocious outburst played through his mind. He saw his own fist slam down again and again on her fragile form.

Max felt the ache in her chest return but not with the same force and her hand moved unconsciously to rub the area over her heart. She looked at Alec as he sat down heavily on the floor. He seemed so broken compared to the strong stature of a man he had been earlier that day. A strange calm settled over the room and max was almost pained to break it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered gently to him. "So cutting me out of TC affairs was not just for my own good, fine. What about completely blanking me?" The silence that followed seemed to stretch out so long Max began to wonder if he intended to answer at all.

"That was for my own good." He said finally, seeming a little more under control. Max frowned and Alec sighed. "If I looked at you then I might talk to you, and if I talked to you I might forgive you, and if I forgave you ..." Alec trailed off shaking his head at himself. Max sagged feeling more depressed than when she first came in here. She had a horrible feeling deep down that she knew the end of that sentence.

"Because if you forgave me then we'd be friends again right? And you don't want that." Alec chuckled mirthlessly and laid his head back against the car behind him. He was torn between making sure she didn't misunderstand or just running with it and pushing her out to a safe distance because in the end it would be easier.

When he didn't answer her Max continued filling in the blanks on her own, "Because if we're not friends then you don't have to care!?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"That's exactly it." He said with a terrifying sincerity that made Max's eyes sting.

"No one's making you care." She growled bitterly.

"I know, it's ridiculous right? I'm the leader of the Freak Nation for crying out loud, I have three thousand transgenics and transhumans relying on me. I have food to secure, strategies to write, and weapons to collect. We're sitting here like ducks in this toxic holding pen waiting to see if this day is our last on this god forsaken planet, and all I can think about is you .."

Alec had a feeling he should stop talking but the flood gates were wedged wide open and nothing seemed to get in the way of the torrent. He wasn't even really talking to her anymore. Max stayed very still, her eyes wide and unblinking as he went on.

".. I should be thinking 'how can we protect ourselves?' not 'is she safe?' I've let things slip, I crossed a line I never should have crossed and I really need to back track before it gets any worse. I was so beyond control when I thought you were... I don't want to be waiting around for the thing that tips me over the edge, the thing that finally turns me Ben."

Max was stunned. Just when she thought that everything between them was over, that whatever friendship she thought they had had been all some kind of delusion on her side he goes and turns it around on her. It felt like he was telling her that no one could care more.

"I can't lose it like that again..." Alec covered his face with his hands unable to bare much more, his whole body felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. Max stepped forward suddenly feeling like she needed to hold him but certain he wouldn't welcome the gesture. Instead she struggled for the right words that would bridge the gap between them if she physically couldn't.

"Alec, you're not going mad. You are so strong, much stronger than..." Max stopped abruptly as a cold shiver ran down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck sprang up. All her senses were suddenly alert and a feeling of dread was knotting her stomach. She'd had this feeling before but only a couple of times, once in Jam Pony. She straightened as she tried to focus in on the feeling.

"Alec," she said slowly and then more urgently as the feeling grew. "Alec!"

The change in her voice drew his attention to her. She stood rigid her eyes fervent her breathing shallow and quick.

"What is it?" Alec stood quickly coming to her side as he tried to pick up on whatever danger she seemed tuned into.

"They're coming." She said simply.

"Who?"

"Familiars. Lots of them," Alec's eyes widened," And their going to breach the compound. Alec, they're coming in."

Alec's face cleared as his instincts kicked in. In a moment he was formulating plans and his phone was out ready to put them in motion.

"Mole, get to the armoury and start gearing people up ... you heard me ... Max's spider sense is tingling ... well lets not wait and see ... good." He turned to Max. "How long have we got?"

"Fifteen - twenty minutes tops."

"You've got ten minutes, gather everyone outside HQ, I'll be there in a minute." Alec hung up. He made a couple more calls to get his snipers and barricades in place all the time keeping an eye on Max as he spoke. She looked edgy probably from a burst of adrenalin.

"Max," He put a hand on her shoulder making her jump as she refocused on him. "I want you to stay out of sight. Go find Josh and stay with him. Stay out of this one." Max looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded knowing that she couldn't fight him on this one.

"They're going to breach from the top end of East Street." She said glad to finally be of some use. In one swift movement Alec slipped his hand into her pocket, pulled her phone out and flipped it open.

"You get anymore vibes, call me." Alec waited for her to take the phone before he made to leave. But Max stopped him be grabbing his sleeve.

"Alec ... I believe in you."

A/N: I hope that last line isn't too tacky. Well as promised the next chapter, less light-hearted than the last one but hopefully making progress without being too obvious. Let me know what you think and I'll get on with the next chapter. Thanks for reading. x


	7. Chapter 7

Show: Dark Angel

Rating:

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, nor anything else

Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with. A story that came to me whilst listening to 'Passive' by A Perfect Circle. Please let me know what you think.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. I know, I hate it when I get into a story and then the author decides to become incommunicado. But I just got a swish new job so my writing has been put on the back burner a bit but hopefully that can all change now. So here it is…

Chapter 7: Insurgents

Max's hunch had been confirmed when Dix identified a number of unmarked cars all on course to Terminal City. A fact that quickly quelled moles interjections. _They _now had the element of surprise and the added advantage of being on home terrain.

As Alec walked up East Street, sliding a clip into his glock, he glanced around to make sure everyone was in place. His eyes flickered between roof tops checking for Cali's sniper unit. Then in the alleys, the doors ways and the windows his picked out signs of his frontline troops readying themselves for whatever might come through that far wall. With a breeding cult you never really knew. Alec smirked at the thought of Familiars being freakier than a band of escaped science experiments.

He looked at the only car parked on the street and adjusted its wing mirror before joining a small unit of close range fighters he had hand selected. Biggs tossed him a second handgun as he joined them round the side of a boarded up toyshop. Alec purposely chose transgenics whose strengths he knew intimately. Like the aptly named Speed a member of his original unit at Manticore, who was now crouched down strapping a gun to his leg. Others like Delta he got to know during away missions. Delta winked at him as she tied up her lusciously long red hair.

"We're all set." she said.

"Good work. And now we wait." Alec leaned up against the wall and tried to listen out for anything out of the ordinary. Anything out of the ordinary beyond the eerie silence that now hung over their Freak nation. Alec longed for the usual day-to-day bustle that the city seemed to be gaining as its residents became more comfortable with their adopted home. This dirty, broken place had infinitely more value than was evident in its crumbling exterior.

Alec looked round at the faces of his friends. They weren't just numbers anymore, they were his friends. As he studied their faces he saw the cool collected concentration he had always seen there before a mission but now there was something else, something more. There was a determination, a preparation of mind that you only get when you really believe in what you are doing; protecting their home, defending their identity, fighting for their future and their family.

Alec realised that it was that that made them strong; it was that which made them formidable. They had something to live for, not just something to do until they died.

His eyes narrowed as his sensitive hearing picked put the sound of footsteps and scuffling beyond the perimeter wall. His own determination grew and darkened his sharp green eyes.

They had arrived.

A moment later an explosion ripped a whole in the far wall the size of a pickup truck. From across the street Alec watched the dust clear through the reflection in the cars wing mirror. The first contingent of heavily armed infantry made their way into the street. Alec bided his time and waited for their curiosity to drive them further into the centre of the street. All the time they were scouring the area looking for what they probably still imagined would be unsuspecting if not unprepared transgenics to pick off. They still thought they had the advantage here.

Alec conveyed his orders through a quick succession of hand gestures before he walked calmly out into the street picking off three Familiars with three clean, precise shots. He was safely behind the old parked car before a single returning shot had been fired.

Soon the air was alive with the sounds and smells of battle...

----------------------

Max paced.

It had taken all her will power, and to be honest most of Joshua's, to keep her promise to Alec. Her blood boiled at every gunshot, her mind recalled with images of death and destruction at every explosion, and at each passing second the adrenaline coursing through her veins seemed to treble.

The tension lingered long after the last shot rang out.

It was against everything she had been taught in Manticore. It was against her instincts not to go into battle with her friend. Her ability to construe her actions as a defiance of Manticore helped her stay away, but it didn't help her stay calm.

It had been silent for a while. Was it over? Her eyes kept flicking over to the door. She knew Alec wanted her to stay away until someone came for her. But how could she. If they had lost surely she shouldn't wait for them to be discovered, and if they had won then she was safe and she could be of some help.

"Little fella stay here." Joshua said guessing her intensions.

"What if it's over Joshua?"

"Max." He said impeaching her.

"What if they need our help? ...I know Alec said to stay with you, so let's go together." Joshua didn't need much persuading now that everything had quietened down. He was just as anxious as she was but his loyalty to Alec had held him firm up until this point now he really just wanted to help. So with a small grunt they headed out towards the frontline using all the stealth their enhanced genetics would allow them. They had to be wary in case there were still Familiars within Terminal City's walls.

Eventually they started to come across wounded coming away from the battlefield being helped along by the unharmed. Max took comfort in the number of able bodies she saw and the air of relief they carried with them told her the day was theirs.

Her own briefly felt relief was broken as they broke though a half collapsed building into what had been the battle field. Max was saddened by how well she bore the scene before her. Only in having seen such things over and over in the past could anyone be so calm.

Just then a not entirely unharmed Speed moved into sight beside them carrying an unconscious and bloody Cece in his arms. It was hard to tell where she had been wounded as her blood seemed to mix with his.

"Max! Josh!" he called to them, "It's good to see you."

"Are you okay? Can we help?" She asked but Joshua had already moved in to take Cece from him. Speed immediately doubled over to catch his breath.

"Thanks." he wheezed.

"Are you hurt?" Max asked. Speed just shook his head though she knew he probably was. "Well get over to the infirmary and make sure Cece's alright."

Speed nodded and began to follow Joshua off down the street.

"Little fella find Alec." Joshua called after them. As if she needed an excuse.

She cleared the rest of the rubble and had a good look around. The walls up and down East Street were littered with bullet holes, some were crumbling and a couple had come down completely.

There were bodies in the street. A neat line was beginning to form to one side and there were a contingent of transgenics dealing with the bodies of the Familiars that were left behind. Max tried hard not to count them but her enhanced brain capacity had already made the calculations for her.

At the top end of the street she could see the whole in the perimeter fence already being patched up and she could just about see the police authorities on the other side, no doubt sent by Clemente to smooth things over.

That's where she expected to see Alec but he wasn't there. She checked the faces around her and though she saw a lot of people she was glad to see one was still obviously missing. She was now just as afraid of not seeing him as she had been of seeing him earlier that day.

Looking through a crowd she though she saw him crouched by someone. She moved quickly around them to get a better look almost stumbling over a medic in the process. When she got closer though she only found Dalton sat on the floor picking glass shards out of his leg as if they were olives off a pizza and not in fact embedded in his flesh.

He smiled as he saw her approaching and with a knowing smirk, a smirk he could only have gotten from one person, he indicated to the left with a nod of his head.

She looked up and sure enough there he was standing tall talking to two X6 girls his right hand resting over his left shoulder. His presence seemed to exude power and control only it seemed more forced than it had done earlier that day.

A smile bright and wide split her face as she made for him. She watched him carefully as she approached careful not to lose sight of him again. He waved the girls off and then headed down an alley away from the streets.

Max frowned and skipped quickly to be able to catch sight of him again. She peered round the corner and found not far inside leaning heavily against the wall. As she watched she realised that he wasn't rest his hand he was pressing against his left shoulder. He was breathing heavily. She watched him slight slowly to the floor trying to work through quite a lot of pain.

"Alec." She said revealing herself to him. She stayed where she was a moment fully expecting him to rip into her again. But as he glanced up at her he surprised her by smirking lightly.

"Hey," Encouraged and now quite over taken with concern for him, not that she showed it, she moved to his side.

"You alright?" She tried to peal his fingers away from his wound to assess it better.

"It's nothing." Max raised an eyebrow at him and continued to pry his hand away. As she did blood hot and sticky poured out darkening his shirt. Alec grit his teeth together.

"Oh yeah, you're just peachy." Max moved to his side to help him up. "Come on let's go get you patched up so that you can go back to pretending you're invincible." Both of them had fully expected him to produce some come back of some kind witty if not otherwise but he was preoccupied with other things.

Alec was silent as they walked back along East Street stopping every now and then to check on passers by. Max kept her eye on him the whole way to the infirmary, she knew him well enough to know when he was a lot worse than he let on.

The infirmary was full and resources were stretched so Max took him to her office where she had a kit put aside for emergencies.

"Sit." she commanded pulling chair into the middle of the room. Alec complied. He was quite and staring off distractedly. Max kept glancing at him as she prepared her implements.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded pulling a table into place next to him. He moved mechanically and made no response even when she straddled him to get better access to his wound. His mind wasn't in that room it was elsewhere judging by his dark unfocused eyes.

As she worked quickly and quietly neither saying a word. Thinking all the time about this rift that had grown up between them. Thinking whether he had really changed that much or that he'd always had this serious, thinking, commanding side to him. It scared her to think that he may well be all the things she had once told him he could never be.

Finishing up she let herself take him in fully, making no move to get off his lap. She followed the lines of stress on his face yet lifted by a shining determination and strength that she only wished she could match.

Without thought she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Pulling away his eyes had refocused on her and it seemed like the first time he'd really looked at her in weeks.

"Huh," She said as if coming to an unexpected conclusion, "I think I like you like this all gawping and dumbfounded." she even dared a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," Came a cough at the door as Cali came into view, "but we need one of you."

Max looked away as she got up. "You okay to finish?" Alec just nodded removing the hand which she hadn't noticed had moved around her waist.

Max and Cali left him to dress his now clean wound and walked out of the building before either of them spoke.

"So how long have you wanted to do that?" Cali asked when they were out of earshot.

"Do what?"

"Kiss Alec." Cali said smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max replied coolly.

"Yeah right."

A/N: Hmmm, I'm undecided. So this is where you come in. You like it? You hate it? Let me know. xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Show: Dark Angel

Rating:

Status: WIP

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: M/A

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from anything, nor anything else

Summary: Even supersoldiers have limits. Max unknowingly pushes Alec to breaking point. The newly appointed leader of the Freaks finds he has some unexpected emotional issues to deal with. A story that came to me whilst listening to 'Passive' by A Perfect Circle. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 8: Endings and Beginnings**

The sun was setting as they all gathered staring at the little plot of land they had cleared for a graveyard. A mournful lull had fallen over the city as its inhabitants said a final fairwell to their fallen friends. They were unused to paying their respects to the dead and they had no idea about the kind of ceremony that usually accompanied it. Just being there together seemed enough.

Max stood at the front the wind blowing through her hair making it wave like a flag behind her. She took a long breath of the evening air. It seemed strange that she could hear the world continue around them. The microcosm that was Terminal City sat quiet and still in the middle of Seattle that continued to hum regardless.

So much had been sacrificed and Max knew she would never get used to it. Every battle she prayed would be the last, but often hope seemed more scarce than food and joy more fleeting than peace.

In the quiet it was not hard to pick out the sound of footsteps approaching. She didn't turn round but found her attention focused in on the sound. They came to a stand still beside her and she knew her instincts had been right. It was Alec.

At first he said nothing. He just stood there and Max was acutely aware of it. Her anxiety returned in full force. Now was probably not the ideal time for a chat but she wanted to be sure that he wasn't talking to her because of the solemnity of the moment, not because she'd really screwed up their relationship this time. He shifted his weight to his right foot so he seemed almost imperceptibly closer to her and then finally put her out of her misery.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, Max didn't move, she couldn't quite bring herself to look up at him," Here I was thinking, _this _time I was right, _this _time I wouldn't be the one apologizing ... I guess ... I guess I went too far huh."

Max shook her head. "No you were right. I deserved what I got." She couldn't bring herself to say more. Admitting her mistakes and apologizing were two things Max had never been good at, her self-preservation and her pride were too strong.

"You must have hated me." He said after a moment.

"No." She said dropping her head to hide her smirk, "Well no more than usual."

Despite her casual jest she felt the truth of her own words. In the past that would no doubt have been her reaction, to place all her feelings of anger and blame on Alec. He had been her scapegoat for so long. She also knew that if their situations had been reversed, if he had gone out there and almost died trying to be some half-baked hero, she would have been livid. She would have had no hesitation in ripping into him like he had ripped into her. Then she would have comforted herself by putting all her time and energy into hating him. It proved that they had both grown up.

They were silent again, for so long Max began to question her jest. Suddenly he reached across the short distance that remained between them and took her hand. Max only barely contained her smile, which would have been entirely in appropriate considering their current location.

She allowed herself to glance up at him and found him staring straight ahead not daring to glance back. He didn't want to give himself away. If he looked at her he wouldn't be composed enough to hide anything. but the gesture had been enough for her.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked looking at him properly .

"I didn't say that." He said, his hardened exterior cracking. He glanced at her, his trademark smirk now firmly back in place. And then she knew they were going to be okay.

...

Logan dropped his eyes from the scene in front of him. Too reminiscent of a scene from some months ago but this time his place in that scene had been very much replaced by another and he was painfully aware of the fact that Alec didn't need to have latex gloves on to do it.

He looked back up at Max. She was looking up at Alec as if she was trying to get his attention. It was funny, he had always imagined it to be the other way around. Alec vying for her attention pulling the stunts he used to pull, and the easily avoidable mistakes he had made.

Logan took one last look at the scene before turning unnoticed and leaving.

A/N I know, I know, sorry for the delay. This is not the end, I think this story still has a little further to go. Let me know if you agree or disagree. x


End file.
